opwnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Daeon
Only known as Daeon, he was officially a Pro Wrestler participating in the Soundwave Roster of Omega Pro Wrestling Currently under close watch by Joe Omega, no one is really sure as to who he is, or where he came from. On December 9th 2018 he was moved to Warzone for Season 5 of OPW. __TOC__ Omega Pro Wrestling (2018 - Present) Debut Making his debut June 2018, Daeon fought Jason Crowley in a Soundwave roster match, appearing to struggle at first, but quickly gaining momentum as the match progressed, defeating Crowley in the end via pin following a battering ram headbutt. --- OPW Industrial Poison Daeon made a short appearance in a pre-show match of OPW Industrial Poison. Facing off against Shawn Black, the match was over in a single move, Daeon knocking Black down with a battering ram headbutt - the move now dubbed 'Wrath of the King' by some fans - and winning the match via pin. During Daeon's short celebration, Seth Rollins appeared, getting in a sucker punch before Daeon quickly made his counter attack, finishing with another Wrath of the King, and ending the pre-show. --- Kryptonite (6) Possibly due to Seth Rollins' interruption at OPW Industrial Poison, Daeon was pitted against him at Kryptonite. Daeon dominated the match after breaking Rollins' collar bone and ribs in the early stages, brutally chaining two Wrath of the Kings before forcing Rollins to forfeit via submission. --- OPW Fatal Fourtune 2 Daeon was matched against Ultimat3 and Adrian Stone in a 1v2 Handicap match. Daeon had great momentum throughout the match, only interrupted by Stone when he entered the ring and attacked without being tagged. However, Daeon quickly convinced him to get back out; with a double chokeslam and a powerful clothesline. Daeon managed a decisive victory in the end, with no further cheating from the tag-team. --- Soundwave (18) Shawn Dynasty defended his belt against Daeon at Soundwave (18). In an even back-and-forth match, Daeon appeared to struggle, but eventually came out victorious, becoming the new holder of the OPW North American Championship. --- Warzone (266) Shortly after Daeon became the N.A Champion, Seth Rollins arranged a tag team match; Daeon partnered with Amir Barnes, against Rollins and Diablous. The match took place on Warzone, Daeon's outfit changing slightly, as he was representing his place as someone of Soundwave. The match dragged on for 17 minutes and 36 seconds with a vicious back and forth between the two teams throughout. In the end, Daeon and Barnes rose up victorious. --- Kryptonite (16) Daeon had a fairly short match against Shane Corson at Kryptonite. After the match, Seth Rollins called Daeon out once again, challenging him to another tag-team match, this time with Dean Ambrose as his partner. Daeon was allowed to have any partner of his choosing, his partner ending up being Hector Frost. --- OPW Starmageddon The tag-team match arranged at Kryptonite (16) took place during OPW Starmageddon, where Daeon and Frost triumphed. All other participants were eliminated, with Daeon defeating Rollins solo in the end. --- Soundwave (22) As Daeon was about to make an announcement, he was assaulted by Seth Rollins, who was wielding a sledgehammer. Taken off-guard, Daeon was unable to defend himself, taking too much damage too quickly to recover and form a counter-attack. As this was an un-officiated attack, the incident has not counted towards Daeon's undefeated streak. However, his pride was certainly wounded. --- Kryptonite (17) Shortly after Seth Rollins' assault, Daeon was put against John Depp at Kryptonite. It was clear that Daeon was not in top form, showing an aggressive offensive at the start, but growing noticeably sloppy as the match progressed, remaining on the defensive for the majority of the latter half. In the end, he managed to land a Wrath of the King, which turned to tables in his favour, winning him the match. --- Warzone (268-269) Seth Rollins' once again called out Daeon after beating him down at Soundwave (22), claiming that he'd continue to do so until he retook the NAC belt from him, then challenging Daeon to come after him. This backfired on Rollins as Daeon did indeed respond; finding Rollins backstage and beating him down. --- OPW Terminal Velocity 3 (1) Daeon defended his title at OPW Terminal Velocity 3 in a match against Seth Rollins. The match was hard-fought on both sides, Rollins showing dogged determination long after he should have been out for the count. In the end, Rollins tried to push his advantage over a tired Daeon too far in a fight outside the ring. He was countered and tossed aside by Daeon, who managed to jump into the ring on the count of 10, sealing his victory. --- Kryptonite (25) Daeon was matched against Zach York at Kryptonite, successfully defending his title once again. --- OPW Death or Glory Teamed up with Hector Frost once again, along with John X; Daeon's team was pitted against the full might of 'The Shield' in a Tornado Tag match. It was a brutal affair with vicious attacks from all participants. Daeon himself was busied by Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrosefor the majority, but found time towards the end to knock-out Seth Rollins, winning his team the match. --- Soundwave (25) Daeon had a short match against Incognito, who Seth Rollins had set against him; perhaps searching for someone who could end his reign as the N.A. Champion. The match was short however, Daeon showing no mercy for his opponent that day. --- Soundwave (26) Daeon appeared briefly after Seth Rollins' victory over Hector Frost at Soundwave, cutting his celebration short with a clothesline. Perhaps in response to Rollins sending people after him; this act further fuelled the feud between them either way. --- Static (10-11) Connor James revealed in a static announcement that Seth Rollins would be teamed with Al Cabrera at OPW Soul and Spirit, much to his own amusement. James then went on to offer Daeon Minoru Suzuki for his own team, a deal which was quickly settled. Later on at Static, James, for the sole purpose of tormenting Cabrera, pitted him against Daeon at the main event. The match was over in half-a-minute as Daeon unleashed a triad of Wrath of the Kings, achieving indisputable victory via pinfall. --- Soundwave (27) Daeon brawled Seth Rollins backstage at Soundwave, a brawl that Daeon lost. It seemed as though Rollins was finally beginning to adjust to Daeon's method of combat, managing to stay just out of his reach for the majority of the fight, whilst Rollins counter-attacked. This tactic was used to great effect, Daeon seeming almost lazy during the fight. This was his downfall in the end. Again, this did not count against Daeon's undefeated streak officially, but the line being walked was becoming dangerously thin. --- OPW Soul and Spirit (3) Daeon was apart of a 4v4 match at OPW Soul and Spirit where his team was pitted against Seth Rollins'. He fought against every member of the opposing team at least once, making a comeback against the adapted Rollins', and pinning Al Cabrera. Notably, there was a moment in the match where Daeon was in a position to spare Jason Crowley - his teammate - from being pinned, but didn't, merely watching. Afterwards he directly assisted Hector Frost in the pinning of Rollins'. Despite the efforts of both teams, the match ended in a draw, due to time running out. He performed far better than he had been in recent memory, perhaps being woken from his lazy, arrogant stupor by Rollins' assault at Soundwave. However, whether he noticed his shortcomings soon enough or not, was something only time would tell. --- OPW Countdown to Extinction 4 (2) At OPW Countdown to Extinction 4, Daeon partook in a triple threat match between himself, Kenny Omega, and Seth Rollins, with the OPW North American Championship title on the line. After a long and gruelling match, Rollins pinned Omega, becoming the new champion. Though Daeon technically lost the match, surprisingly, Joe Omega declared that it would not go against Daeon's streak, as he was not the one pinned. Nevertheless, this match marked the end of Daeon's reign as the OPW N.A. Champion, and a tipping point in his career. --- Kryptonite (29) Daeon fought Joe Omega at Kryptonite in a standard pinfall match. From this match it could be seen that Daeon was beginning to slip, often taking multiple combos without being able to make significant counters, allowing himself to be re-countered by Omega, due to his inability to capitalise on them. In the end however, Daeon managed to scrape a victory, just barely. --- Soundwave (31) Before Daeon's match against Daniel Bryan could even begin, Bryan attacked, taking Daeon by surprise and viciously assaulting him. The onslaught lasted for roughly 2 minutes before Daeon came to his senses, a look of rage upon his face as Bryan taunted him. He made short work of Bryan after that, each of his attacks reckless, but powerful. Though he won the match, Daeon was unable to stand once it was over, taking a short breather in the ring before finally rising, and speaking the first words of his career into a snatched mic. "Rematch. Next week." '' There was no question of who Daeon was challenging; completely indifferent to the defeated Bryan, who laid battered at the ringside. The only question was, would Daeon be able to succeed? Would he be able to defeat the only Superstar who was able to ever able to render him incapacitated? Only time would tell, one week from then, when Seth Rollins would answer the call. --- Soundwave (32) It was only inevitable. Finally, after 17 matches, Daeon's undefeated streak was broken by none other than Seth Rollins, Daeon's rival since his 3rd match ever of OPW. How he lost matters not. The bottom line, was that he lost, indisputably, in a one-on-one via pinfall. After the match Daeon was nowhere to be found. His locker was empty, yet no one had seen him enter the room, or leave the building. As if disappearing into thin air, all attempted contact since had failed. Perhaps, this was the end of the Outsider? Only time would tell. --- OPW Golden Kingdom I (Night one) Roughly 1 month after his disappearance, Daeon re-emerged at OPW Golden Kingdom I, answering John Cena's open challenge. At first, he appeared to be his normal, arrogant self, taunting Cena immediately and getting punished for it. From that point, both of them dealt out a severe amount of punishment, both determined to win. However, the balance was ever so slowly tipping in Daeon's favour, who was inexplicably recovering from Cena's attacks in a shockingly short amount of time. Cena managed to keep momentum by utilising slams of various kinds to keep Daeon stunned, using his size and weight against him, as he appeared undeterred by anything else Cena threw at him within seconds. Eventually, blood was drawn from Daeon's head, the only noticeable sign of damage and fatigue. After this blood was spilled, Daeon retook control of the match, emerging victorious- marking his return with the defeat of his greatest adversary yet, and with arrogance to spare. --- Warzone (291) Daeon made his re-appearance in the OPW Roster on December 9th 2018, now as a participant of Warzone. His first match of the new season was against Seth Rollins, his long time rival, and the breaker of his streak. The disdain they held for each other was clear even before the bell rang, Rollins attacking Daeon at his first possible opportunity, knocking him down as he made his way to the ring. Once the bell rang, Seth Rollins continued to show his vast knowledge of Daeon's fighting style, keeping up with him blow for blow and avoiding most of the damage that Daeon tried to dish out. Just as it seemed Daeon was beginning to gain the upper hand, their match was interrupted by The Undertaker, who sneaked upon Daeon and proceeded to Tombstone him three consecutive times, leaving Daeon dazed and confused. --- Warzone (292) Following The Undertaker's sudden reappearance, he made an announcement at Warzone, stating that he would make Daeon "Rest. In. Peace." What brought this on is unknown, but the results of his actions and this threat, would soon be realised, at OPW Liverpool Gauntlet 2. --- Warzone (295) After The Undertaker's assault on Daeon during his match with Seth Rollins, it seemed that Daeon took it into his own hands to set them even before their match. He appeared after The Undertaker's loss against Diablous, rubbing salt in the wound by briefly knocking him around like a ragdoll, before leaving the venue. --- OPW Liverpool Gauntlet 2 Daeon first appeared at Liverpool Gauntlet in his match against AJ Styles. It was a fairly even match, but it appeared that Daeon simply hit harder than Styles could handle, ending the match by knocking Styles out with a Wrath of the King. Ultimately, at the end of the night, Daeon finally faced off against The Undertaker. It was an incredibly even match, both participants managing to withstand the strikes of the other, wearing each other down throughout the fight until The Undertaker decided to finish it. The lights going out- The Undertaker appeared behind Daeon, knocking him down with a big boot before setting him up for the tombstone. However, in a shocking, impossible display of willpower, Daeon reversed the tombstone into one of his own, ending the match via pinfall. Once the match was over, Daeon pulled The Undertaker to his feet, before leaving victorious. --- Warzone (297) Daeon fought Finn Bálor in his human form at Warzone. And though he managed to perform well, it seemed that 'Man Bálor' just couldn't find the strength to withstand the overwhelming power of the Wrath of the King, Daeon winning via pinfall. --- Warzone (300) During Warzone's special event for it's 300th show, Daeon participated in the tournament for the OPW MEGA Championship. His first opponent was the rising star Orion. The match began as Daeon was making his way down the aisle, with Orion attacking under the cover of the shadows and music. After a short reprisal, both participants entered the ring, appearing to be closely matched in terms of shear toughness, neither staying down for long between their clashes. In the end, it was Daeon who succeeded with a stunning Wrath of the King, moving onto the next round. His next obstacle came in the form of none other than John Cena, an opponent Daeon had struggled to defeat previously. This time around, he was better prepared, and appeared visibly eager for the rematch, interrupting Cena's entrance in the ring. Demonstrating a significant improvement from their initial bout, Daeon dominated the first part of the match, allowing Cena no reprieve as he violently forced them from the ring, leaving them dazed on the ground. It was at this point that Daeon interrupted the 10 count, allowing Cena to return to the ring. After what appeared to be a short conversation at the ringside, Daeon dragged them back into the ring, continuing the match. Cena then looked to be making a comeback, but was shortly stopped in his tracks. After a few minutes, the round was Daeon's. With the belt in reach, Daeon's final opponent was WarPath. There was unusual animosity shown between the two; with Daeon ripping WarPath's belt from him mid-entrance and beating him down with it, followed by the usage of a sledgehammer- before forgoing the tool completely. This brutal display lasted around 3 minutes before WarPath gathered the strength to fight back, nailing Daeon with his signature, powerful spinning enzguri- a move that left Daeon on the ground longer than any other in the entire tournament. Beyond that moment was a resonating back-and-forth bout, with muted conversations between the two superstars evident at certain points. Eventually, Daeon rose victorious, becoming the new OPW MEGA Champion. --- OPW Clash of the Conquerors 3 (Night 1) Shortly after acquiring it, Daeon was called upon to defend his title as the OPW MEGA Champion against Lio Rush, a match-up that no one saw coming. The match was short, and brutal. Rush was immediately floored by a Wrath of the King, before succumbing to an onslaught of attacks. The only only time Rush was able to get to his feet was when Daeon allowed it, or dragged him from the floor himself. There was a moment when Rush was able to fight back, but was quickly denied of anything more than a few strikes. Needless to say, Daeon's title was soundly defended --- Warzone (301) After announcing the new era of Warzone, Mortanius expressed his surprise at how well WarPath had fared against Daeon during the tournament for the OPW Mega Championship title. With it in mind, Mortanius arranged another match for the two, at OPW Bloody Valentine --- Warzone (302) Daeon faced off against Rey Mysterio at Warzone. Mysterio's fighting style appeared to be a good match-up against Daeon's, utilising their stature and agility to great effect against the much larger Daeon. Daeon appeared to have a difficult time getting in a decent strike, on the receiving end of the bout for a majority of the match. However, once he managed to land a fundamental strike, the balance heavily fell into his favour, and from there, victory was soon achieved. Afterwards, Daeon uncharacteristically warned off a fellow superstar, who was not explicitly stated. His wording seemed to suggest that WarPath was the intended recipient. --- OPW Bloody Valentine Despite Daeon's warning, the match against NXT Champion Warpath came around at OPW Bloody Valentine, with Daeon defending the OPW Mega Championship title. The match was as well fought as that of their prior match at Warzone (300,) but much shorter. Each of them appeared to have a remarkable tolerance for pain, with both recovering faster that would be expected after the hits they received. There was no mercy in this match from Daeon, who did not hesitate to use the tools at his disposal, ranging from a chair to a sledgehammer. The match ended with a Wrath of the King, Daeon's title defended once again. --- Warzone (303) Daeon defended his belt against Anomaly at Warzone. Leaving no time for ceremony, Daeon threw Anomaly to the ring during their entrance, flooring Wilcox - who was with anomaly - in the process. Though the match itself wasn't particularly remarkable, in a shocking turn of events Daeon attacked Mortanius - his own father - as they watched from the edge of the ring. Daeon soon won the match, with no resistance from Anomaly. Following the match, Amir Barnes appeared, attacking Mortanius, the referee and Daeon. --- Un-aired Encounters It's reported that in an un-aired match, Daeon defeated Cyrus Perizma. This was his first ever contracted match, though it was never put on screen. --- Championships and Accomplishments * Omega Pro Wrestling ** 1x OPW North American Champion (Jul 23rd 2018 to Sep 9th 2018) ** Previously Undefeated - 17 Matches - Broken by Seth Rollins at Soundwave (32) - The longest streak of its kind in OPW history ** 1x OPW MEGA Champion (Feb 1st 2019 to - '''Current') In Wrestling Finishing Move(s) Wrath of the King - Battering Ram Headbutt Signature(s) Argentine Backbreaker Theme(s) in Wrestling Returns a King - Tyler Bates